


The New Normal

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie doesn't worry about normal any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** The New Normal  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Bill/Sookie  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100 words  
>  **Summary:** Sookie doesn't worry about normal any longer.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

Sookie had always wanted to be normal. To spend her day around people and not have folks think she was insane. Hearing ‘Crazy Sookie’ in everyone’s heads tended to get a mite depressing after a while.

But that was before Bill Compton had walked into her life and with him he had brought excitement and yeah danger but she wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Some people still thought she was crazy but it didn’t bother her anymore. She didn’t care whether she was normal or not. Since she had fallen in love with Bill she had found the new normal.


End file.
